


Where There's A Fire

by Relicarn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Might add in Chara and Asriel, Possible Slow burn, There will be fluff, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relicarn/pseuds/Relicarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d love to say that they met on a peaceful moonlit night, surroundings bathed in silver under the beaming faces of smiling stars. I’d love to tell you that it was love pure and true, that they ran into each other’s arms with enough enthusiasm to topple the other over, collapsing into a loving, laughing heap. But life is rarely so kind.</p>
<p>And this love story does not start as such.</p>
<p>If a beautiful story of fairy tale romance is what you’re after, I suggest you keep searching. That you click away from this. Because this won’t be a fairy tale romance, and it won’t have a fairy tale ending.</p>
<p>So.<br/>Let us begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another round of 'I thought this up in the car'! This time.... A fic I might actually keep writing! Yay!  
> Seriously though, I love these dorks and I want them to be together so bad and I don't fully know why and oh gods help me.
> 
> The first chapter is just a kinda backstory type thingy

They met on the eve of total war, surroundings bathed in dust under the grimacing faces of those who prepared to fight. They were to stand side by side, neither a soldier, but both equally resolute that they would get out of this alive. As they waited, they shared a half-smile, an attempt at reassurance. They were strangers, having never seen one another prior to being thrown together for the battle, but they were strangers in the same situation. This alone could bring people closer together than those who’d known each other for years.  
The shorter of the two, although not by much, stuck out a bony hand, forming a few different shapes before resting outwards, searching for a handshake.  
‘Gaster’ the skeleton had signed by way of greeting.  
The taller, a fire elemental, nodded slowly, processing the hand movements, before clasping the skeleton’s – Gaster’s – outstretched hand. He was in no way fluent in sign language, but he knew enough to get by. He looked up from Gaster’s hands, into Gaster’s eyes, and realised with a start that the skeleton was waiting for a response.  
“Name’s Grillby.” He said in a soft voice, then after a pause, “good luck.”  
The skeleton gave him a thankful look, and they ended the handshake. There was no time for sympathy, no time for apologies, no time for promises. This battle was suicide, everyone knew that, everyone felt the same way. Even the most accomplished of fighters were giving and receiving that one, simple phrase.  
‘Good luck’.

Luck.  
Hope.  
It was all they had now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was short. It felt that no sooner had King Asgore called the charge than he was calling the retreat. 

The first line fell in a matter of seconds, and had sent a ripple of panic through the monsters. Mages. There were human mages. That impossible rumour, that terrible rumour, proved truth.

The second line lasted not much longer.

Grillby and Gaster stood among the ranks of the third line. Their time had come.  
The line advanced, more successful than the previous two, and the monster’s hope swelled once more. Perhaps the mages had lost their energy, too tired to hold off the rest. At one point, Grillby found himself pinned against the ground, a blade swinging towards his already smoking chest. He let himself go limp. So this is my fate, he thought regretfully. The hiss of metal carving through air was cut short with a sharp ‘clack’, followed soon after by a thud and the human’s weight disappearing. Grillby forced himself to look at what had happened, and found a skeletal hand over his face. He took it thankfully, and with Gaster’s help, rose to his feet.  
It was then the wave hit. A blast of magic, less powerful than the previous two, swept across the battlefield. The hardier monsters, Grillby and Gaster included, escaped the wave, but not without damage. Gaster managed to throw up a wall of bones, but the humans’ magic thrashed against it, Gaster’s own magic bouncing back on him, searing holes through his outstretched hands. Grillby, standing behind the skeleton, let out a cry of pain, the bright light generated by the clashing magic seared his eyes. Gaster grabbed Grillby’s arm, seeing that the elemental was disorientated, and frantically stumbled back toward the king, who was using his booming voice to call the retreat.  
They reached the main body of the army as another wave hit, causing the monsters to scramble. Several fled sideways, but were soon met with yet another wave that forced them back towards Asgore. A forth wave pushed the monsters forward, and the levels of panic among them rose again as they all reached the same conclusion. 

They were being herded.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They were forced into the cave, forced below the mountain. Any attempts to break away were met with another blast, or worse.  
Unable to do anything but watch, the monsters looked up at their oppressors as the wall that would come to be known simply as The Barrier was erected, sealing them away. Monsters clung to each other as they wondered what would become of friends and family still outside the cave, they flung themselves at the barrier in futile attempts to escape their designated prison. Gaster gazed at Asgore, who held tightly to his wife’s hand, looking forlornly over his people, who were unable, or unwilling, to be calmed by their monarchs.

Several healers had begun to gather up the wounded, using their green magic to ease pain and heal smaller wounds. They needed Toriel, but she was staring in shock at The Barrier, at the monsters screaming in rage and horror. Gaster didn’t blame her, she had always held such a positive outlook on things, this was breaking her.  
“Come on Grillby.” He spoke in his own garbled language, speaking to himself more than anything, hands too occupied with supporting the elemental to sign. The healers caught sight of them, and a few rushed over to take Grillby from him.  
“I don’t think he can see…” Gaster garbled.  
“Sir, I think you need to calm down.” A monster replied, confused.  
Gaster shook his head, handing Grillby over, before repeating himself in sign language, but this only received more confused looks. Exasperated, Gaster left, flicking a hand dismissively. 

He had meant to go back, to check on Grillby. He really had.

But other matters arose.

Matters like the king calling upon him.

Matters like gaining the position of Royal Scientist, tasked with studying The Barrier. 

It would be years before the pair would meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get better I swear *sweats nervously*


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, this took far too long I'm sorry! It's kinda a filler just to get some stuff established but I found it really hard to write xP  
> I'm also gonna edit the first chapter a bit, nothing major though, just tidying it up!

A brief rush of cool air invading the heat of the bar accompanied by a jingle of the door chimes alerted Grillby to the appearance of a customer. He frowned, looking up from the glass he was cleaning absent-mindedly. He wasn't expecting anyone else in his bar. All the regulars were here, and Snowdin wasn't exactly the largest town in the Underground. He internally cursed as the figure walking in was obscured by grime, the joys of glasses and grease (not that Grillby would ever accept his food was greasy). Careful not to subconsciously use the dirty rag in his hand, Grillby rubbed his glasses on a sleeve before replacing them and looking up at his patron, ready to nod in greeting.  
And froze.  
He didn't recognize the clothing, clean and sterile, but everything else burned with a familiarity that was carved into Grillby's soul. You never could forget the face of the one who saved your life.

_'I'm sorry it took so long to visit.'_ The tall skeleton in front of him signed, a sheepish smile stuck across his skull.

Grillby started to reply, but paused before a sound was uttered. He hadn't talked in so long. It used to be that whenever he opened his mouth nosy monsters appeared, wanting to know what the war was like, and it had grown easier to simply not speak. Gradually, the locals had simply forgotten Grillby's past. They no longer pried, but Grillby remained silent. It was... it was easier.  
But this was someone else who understood. Who was there. Who shared those feelings, those prayers.

This was someone he could talk to.

Grillby's voice was harsh and raspy as he finally gave his reply, making his choice. This monster had saved his life, all those years ago, he had spoken to him then, he could speak to him now.  
"It's fine."  
Grillby ignored how silent the bar had fallen at the sound of his voice, and filled the glass he was cleaning with home brew, before placing it down in front of Gaster.  
"On the house, it's the least I can do."  
_'For what?'_ Gaster looked both extremely grateful and confused.  
"Saving my life."  
Gaster didn't have a reply to that. It was the truth and both of them acknowledged and accepted the fact, no point in disputing it.  
The skeleton took a long drink from the glass. He wasn't much of a drinker, but the homebrew had a warm bubbly taste that left him humming contentedly, at which Grillby gave a small chuckle of amusement.  
"Taste good?"  
_'It's great!'_ Gaster replied, after placing down the glass.  
"Glad you think so." Grillby said, pleased.

There was a slight pause as the pair looked for something to talk about, before Gaster settled on the one think they knew they had in common.  
_'So... you're not blind then?'_  
Another small chuckle, a hint of surprise woven into it.  
"Thankfully not. Just a bit damaged." Grillby replied, indicating his glasses.  
A frown crossed the skeleton's face.  
_'Sorry. If it wasn't for my magic...'_  
"I'd be dead." Grillby interrupted. "I'd rather have a little less sight than be dusted. What about you? Your hands?"  
It was Gaster's turn to chuckle, a strange sound more akin to static than anything else.  
_'Well... they make great cup holders now.'_ To demonstrate, he placed the glass into the hole in his right hand, holding it up to Grillby before bringing it to his mouth and taking another drink from it.  
He removed the glass, placing it back down in front of himself, and continued.  
_'In all seriousness, it doesn't bother me. They're just scars more than anything.'_

The air between the two fell into a companionable silence as Gaster finished his drink.

"Royal Scientist then huh?" Grillby said eventually, causing Gaster to blush a little in embarrassment, black dusting his cheeks.  
_'My title proceeds me then?'_  
"I've heard it being thrown around, yes. You're good at science then?"  
_'It's really nothing.'_ Gaster signed, flustered. _'A title that lets me boss around youngsters.'_  
"You created the Core."  
_'Well... yes, but...'_  
"So you're more than good."  
Gaster blushed harder, black dusting his skull and he lowered his head onto the counter defeated.  
_'I guess.'_ He signed, hands held above his head.  
Grillby laughed softly, a cheerful, almost crackling sound.  
"So what do you do as a Royal Scientist?" Grillby enquired, curious. Gaster levered himself back upright, lifting his skull from the counter before replying.  
_'Work on the Core mostly. Asgore wants me to find a way to break the barrier, but I don't even know where to start.'_  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out."  
_'Maybe.'_ Gaster's hands moved slowly, mind drifting off to his work for a brief moment before he snapped himself back to the present. _'You're a barkeeper then?'_ He signed lamely, _'and owner too, judging from the sign?'_  
Another amused crackle filled the air.  
"That's right. It's my job to keep the town's drunks drunk." This earned a few raised glasses from some eavesdropping monsters closer to the counter, despite the traces of bitterness in the fire monster’s tone.  
_'Well, someone's got to.'_ Gaster signed back, pupils flickering in amusement. _'It's a step up from a soldier at least.'_  
Grillby shook his head, flames swaying back and forth, licking the air around them.  
"I was never a soldier. None of us where. Soldiers can protect, can fight back. We were nothing but slight obstacles."  
Gaster's grin and amusement disappeared instantly, replaced with sadness and guilt. _'I... I guess you are correct'_

A silence filled between them once more, and streched out until Gaster finally stood, stretching his bones and nodding at Grillby.  
_'Sorry again I took so long to visit old friend, but it was nice to see you doing so well. I promise I shall be back sooner rather than later.'_  
Grillby nodded back, a thin line of lighter flames tugging upwards into a smile.  
"You're welcome anytime... old friend."

How long had it been since Grillby had genuinely thought of someone as a friend?

Too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you survive the awkwardness that was this chapter?
> 
> Next chapter's almost done so it should be up maybe tomorrow? idk


End file.
